Dark Moon High
by FaNaTaSyLiebeBloSSoM
Summary: Hi,my name is Rina Jerry. I'm the weird girl of any school. I like rock, metal, and screamo music and love to swim.


My name is Rina Jerry. I'm the weird girl of any school since i'm albino. My hair is down to my waist and always have a different bow in my hair everyday. I like rock, metal, and screamo music and love to swim. I'm not from a very wealthy family, but not the poorest either and I have few friends, and dubbed as the shy but I make good grades, and I'm the person most people go to for advice. I, surprisingly, found out a few years ago that I had super strength and i could use summoning magic. Though after I discovered this, me and my family suddenly moved to California, and I was transferred into Dark Moon High School. It was the biggest school I had ever seen, and it was like a maze! Dark Moon High is famous for its astounding exam scores, which I don't exactly have, but hey, I pass don't I? So on my first day, I was walking around the school to see each of my classes and, (SHOCKER) got lost. Of course, being me, I started freaking out, so I didn't really pay attention to where I was going and bumped into someone, and me ,along with my books, fell to the ground. When I looked up I had swore it was a damn angel! I had bumped into a totally hot guy that had the emo look totally going for him (Queue fangirl screams). He had shaggy cream colored hair, with bangs almost covering his eyes. His eyes were the brightest, yet deepest shade of blue ever, and he was also pale, but not too pale. Of course (being me) I stared at him for like, forever, till he held out his hand to me. Still in my daze, I had started staring at his hand instead and barely heard him say," My name is Bersarus, sorry for knocking you over." Finally taking his hand, I stood up mumbling," It's fine, and I'm Rina by the way." Unknown to me, his friends were looking around the corner and snickering. Their names were Epidria, Derick, Vanessa, Mirdria, and Des. They, along with Bersarus, were the school's top 6 students, most of the student council, and the school's 6 club leaders. Epidria being the Swim Team captain, Derick being the Archery Team captain and club leader, Vanessa being the Science Team captain and Culinary Club leader, Mirdria being the Football Team's captain and the leader of the Music club, Des being the leader of the Art club and in the school's Band, and finally, Bersarus being the captain of the Basketball Team and the leader of the Designing club, which designed various things. Me, not knowing anything about anyone yet, decided to give the death glare to his friends when I noticed them, and just walk away. Though I didn't get very far before a little voice started blabbing in my mind,' Did you see how hot he looked?! How could you just walk away from that?!'

That small voice belonged to my chibi chameleon, Luvky, who was resting on my shoulder. Luvky was a familiar I created through dark magic along with my neon blue transparent looking saber-tooth tiger, Cybell. Luvky was the crazy one out of my "pets", which was extremely annoying at times with her fangirling over every boy she saw.

Luckily, while driving back home, she didn't annoy me. Sadly though, I was bombarded with questions about how I liked the school, even though I had only looked around, by my parents. Now my parents aren't such bad people really. My mom with her long blonde hair and purple eyes, works alongside my dad at his bar. My dad is a pretty tall man with black hair and green eyes, and is the one i got my abilities from. I have a brother, but he moved to Canada with his…boyfriend. Not that I despise gays, but it was a surprise when he announced he was gay one day and left. After the questions and dinner, I practically collapsed on my bed.

The next day, I decided to take Luvky with me again to school, so I wouldn't be completely alone. When I checked my schedule though, I became devastated. My first class and homeroom was math, how lucky! I found the classroom pretty easily and found a seat by the window. When class started my homeroom teacher, Ms. Alysia Road, announced that there was a new student, and I had to stand up and say my name and stuff. Though, when I stood up, I saw the hot guy from earlier and his group of friends. 'Great,' I thought,' all of them are in my homeroom, joy!' I sat down, but not before death glaring at them out of the corner of my eye. The teacher only told us it was a free day since it was the first week back to school, and said that we could talk or draw, and then proceeded to get out her phone and text.

Everyone immediately got into their cliques and started gossiping and talking. I however, found myself face to face with the guy known as Des. He was a good looking guy, with his dark eyes and the same hairstyle as Bersarus, but black. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, along with black skinny jeans and a pair of converses. I being me again, just stared like a stalker, but he stared back and said, "So, what do you like to do?" I decided to keep staring, but looked away when I heard the snickering again. I looked over and saw the 2 girls of his group laughing and trying but failing to hide the fact that they were pointing our way. Maybe it was because they were discussing my skin tone and such. But I thought it was more along the lines of him actually talking to me. Being the laughing stalk of the school was so not what I was going for on the first few days. The teacher eventually told them to shut up thankfully. "So," I started," do your friends have some mental problem or are they just very preppy?" Surprisingly, he didn't seem affected." They just don't have lives."

After that, Des told me about the school and everything, even offering to show me more of it. My other 6 classes passed amazingly fast. The only other class that was interesting was Band class, which Des was also in; me playing a clarinet and Des playing a flute….so girlish hehe. As I was walking out of the school however, I, yet again, bumped (more like crashed) into Bersarus, successfully knocking me, my books, and this time him down to the ground too. I mumbled a sorry as i gathered my books. "No, its okay, I wasn't paying attention" he also mumbled, and helped me pick up my books, that were sadly kind of crushed by my fall. After he gave me my books, it was pretty much a staring contest, till Reine had to go and be an idiot and try pulling on his pants to try to make him move closer to me. So, I just turned around and started walking towards my beloved lil'bug car, which made Reine freak out and hop on my shoulder again.

After that day, school went by like a blur. I talked to Des in homeroom and band class, death glared at Vanessa and Epidria, somehow continuously bumping or crashing into Bersarus, which started conversations and such, and also joined the Swim and Archery teams and the Art club. Though, in the last few months of school, Vanessa didn't laugh at me anymore, and decided to take up the new job of glaring at me, which totally failed by the way. Apparently, Vanessa had a crush on Bersarus, but he rejected her luckily. She, having never actually gotten rejected by a boy, told everyone that he asked HER out and she rejected HIM. Hence the, stay-away-from-him-glare, which I still think fails pretty horribly. I could always knock her out like a boss, but her scrunched up face of hate is funnier. Although I did talk with Bersarus, I didn't think she should be targeting me, seeing as, he already had a girlfriend. The girlfriend being Victoria Lewis, who was the co-leader of the music club. She was way more popular then Vanessa, and even had better grades then her too (I'm just surprised that Vanessa even HAD high grades). Plus i already had someone else in mind, (Yes people, not Bersarus) but i won't let that secret slip just yet. Though, i still didn't like the fact they were together. Des, being the playboy he is, was actually gay for Bersarus. So me being his best friend of course I didn't accept Victoria. Luckily, even though Des knew they were dating, he never saw them together at school. Sadly though Bersarus brought Victoria everyhwere he went, including group outings.

During our group outings Vanessa and I would be glaring holes into Victoria's head while Des would distract himself with his phone. Derick, Epidria, and Mirdria would observe us while laughing, the three of them knowing about Des's crush and how we reacted around Victoria because of it (Vanessa also glaring because of the rejection).

After a few more weeks of this constant routine, Epidria decided to reveal and help with her abilities. Epidria, who's ability was control over water (shockingly), kept conjuring water over or on anything that Victoria was near or touched. Meaning whenever she sat down, put her foot on the ground, or leaned on a wall, she got soaked or tripped and fell. Bersarus, being one with supernatural abilities as well, actually never noticed water somehow appearing everywhere his girlfriend went whenever Epidria was around.

While this was going on, I would report back to the group (minus Bersarus) and we would laugh like crazy till a teacher would come by and yell at us to quiet down.

After another day of glaring and laughing, I plopped down on my bed with my laptop to work on homework. As soon as I turned on my laptop, my phone started going off and i stared at the phone_."Can't I relax for one second?!"_ When i picked up the phone and answered, all i heard was a deep voice and then i fainted.


End file.
